Kings of Pacifica
by JezebellJynx
Summary: She folded her arms and let a smirk form on her lips. " You took everything from me Harry, now it's my turn." Her words stabbed in his heart like a knife. "Mari, you aren't thinking rationally. You are on drugs." Harry tried to figure out why she was so spiteful "I want you to die,Harry.I've always wished for your death." *Summary/explanation inside*
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Summary:** When Harry's parents die in a car crash during a summer trip to the U.S. Harry is seriously injured and wakes up in the hospital. Given the choice to live with his Aunt and Uncle back in England. He runs away and upon meeting a orphan girl he decides to make his own adventure. Which takes him down roads that most people don't want to travel. (Did I mention I am not good at Summaries?)

Okay, so this is my first time posting a fan fiction, so please be gentle! I am German, so writing in English is rather, troublesome at times. But I think I it's readable.

I revised the Prologue several times before I got this, and I am pleased with it. Hope you guys will enjoy it! Uh, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Warning(s): **There aren't any yet, because this is the Prologue! Well,besides that this is non-magic and uhm has Oc's scattered around.

* * *

Harry J. Potter eleven years old, had a wonderful home in the suburbs of England, had a mother and father who loved him cherished him greatly, and had friends who would do anything for him. Yes, Harry _had_ all of these things once. He woke up in the hospital on a cold and rainy afternoon, as the nurse attempted to check his vitals.

"What are you doing?" He inquired unaware of where he was and how long he was asleep. And why he was hooked onto so many machines.

"Thank Goodness you are awake Mr. Potter. Do you know where you are?" She asked full of concern.

He listened to the beeping of the machine, he tried to move his broken body, and he tried to think. He tried to recall his last memory, but he couldn't.

" In a hospital, are my parents here too?" He answered her.

Instead of answering his question the nurse left to fetch the doctor in charge of the ICU. Harry was left alone with memories of nothing. It was only a matter of minutes until the doctor arrived with a smile of joy. He sat next to his bed side and looked into Harry's green confused eyes.

"Listen, Harry." The doctor began with a soft tone. " You and your parents had a car accident and-"

" They're dead, my parents, is that what you are trying to say?" Harry interrupted with a cold tone. Harry knew when bad news was being delivered to him, because parent's would always start with: _"Listen, Harry."_, well they used to start them this way. The doctor was silent, and then he gave a nod.

" We contacted your Aunt and Uncle they should be here in a few weeks to come get you."

Harry sightly cringed at that thought. He remembered when he was four the mental and physical abuse he suffered from them. He spent the summer with them, while his parents went on trip to America, and promised to take him the next time. They beat him, locked him in a small room, called him names, punished him for what his cousin Durdley did. He endured it for three months, six days, and thirty-four hours. He told never told his parents about it though, he didn't want his mother and aunt fighting. He never saw them again after that, thankfully, but now to go back to that cold blooded abuse? Unthinkable, he couldn't imagine it. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he wept the loss of his mother and father. He wanted them back and he was prepared to sell his soul only to have his parents back, but the world did not work that way. His eyes became heavy from the drugs they were giving him and soon drifted into a light sleep.

The recovery process was a quick one for the young preteen and his last day at the hospital was spent waiting for his aunt and uncle to arrive and then drive back to the airport to catch the next flight to England. The minutes felt like hours to the young boy as he feared for what was left of him. Somehow he had to escape it all. Life had a humors way of presenting people with choices in the time of need. Harry's choice was to sneak on the laundry truck and flee into the city, or wait for his aunt and uncle to arrive. It was obvious which one the boy preferred. As he was left unwatched he slipped into the truck and waited for it to stop again. The light jolts and growling of the truck was enough to send the young potter into a sleep.

When it stopped he got off and until he was out of breath. He didn't recognize this town at again this wasn't London. His stomach growled and his body ached. Passerby's ignored the child because in this town seeing a homeless kid was a regular thing.

"Hey, you. You are not from here are you?" His shining green eyes were met by a cold gray stare.

" No, I ran away, my parents are dead." He answered.

The dark skinned girl eyes grew warm and her lips pulled into a easy smile " Welcome to my world." She stretched out her hand and Harry gladly took it, not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this marks the beginning of a the story, wonder what adventures Harry will get to have. Please R&R!

First and Second Chapter are on their way, I am just going to revise them, and all that good stuff. Third chapter will be posted most likely soon as well.

Danke,

Jezebelle


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so here we have Chapter Eins. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning(s): **There are oc's running around in the stories, I hope that doesn't upset you guys too much. But you know what they say: "To each their own.". Also, crude humor and language.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry," her voice was low and gentle as she tugged at a strand of his black unkempt hair. He stirred in his seep, but refused to open his eyes for the girl. "Harry," her soft voice cooed him again this time she ran her index finger across the bridge of his nose in an attempt to tickle him. There was still no answer "Harry, get your ass up!" She finally declared in her harsh tone. The boy with bright emerald eyes chuckled and gave a sleepy yawn in response.

"Get dressed we are going to be late for school." She ordered him around as she put on a clean white shirt and dark blue jeans that clung to her like a second skin. Skinnys they were called. This wonderful girl was his best friend. She was a self proclaimed 'mutt', her father was white, her mother was black. Her long red hair and wavy and usually did up in a messy bun, or a strict and neat ponytail. The best feature about this girl were her eyes. Her eyes were the most stunning feature. They were gray and looked out of place on her dark heart shaped face. She was about a head shorter than Harry, and had an aristocratic air about her, when she wasn't being vulgar. Slipped her thin arms through the black jelly bracelets, and sighed satisfied.

"I'm ready." she wore eyeliner to make her eyes more intense then they already were.

"Yeah." He wore a horizontal striped blue and light blue sweater with a v-neck, washed out gray jeans and black vans. His hair was brushed but still looked like he had just woken up.

The little town Azora was nice and a lovely place to stay if you lived uptown. Downtown was a whole different story. The cops were called at least fifteen times a day, and on a good day only five. Prostitutes, gambling, and drugs, everything was done out in the open and if you weren't from around there, you would find yourself quicker in a body bag then you could beg for your life. The school were just as bad, Harry discovered when he was twelve and it was his first time in a public school. All eyes were on him, but Marilynn protected him. She received several beat-downs for sticking up for Harry. But soon fate showed its' kind side to the duo. Both of their grades were outstanding and instead of letting them rot in this joke of a school a social worker took interest in them and put them in a very expensive school uptown.

As they finally arrived at their destination he took note that everyone was signing year books. The jocks were in their group, the preps in theirs, and the misfits with their own kind and so on. The school was very divided and it was rare to see cliques talk to one another. Harry was a person that fit in quite well with the geeks, his friend on the other hand could migrate toward almost any group and be somewhere socially accepted. But they both liked hanging out with the misfits the most.

" Hey Harry and Mari." the tall pale boy spoke. His hair was dyed black and red and he wore eyeliner that was smeared underneath his piercing blue eyes. His bottom lip was adorned with three piercing and if you were lucky, you would catch a glimpse of his tongue piercing. His attire was a MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) t-shirt, colorful bracelets that he wore on his left wrist, red skinnys, and black faded vans that had on one shoe "Fuck" and the other "You" with white out marker written on it.

"What's up Gamble." Marilynn grinned and bumped fists with their friend. Harry gave a shy nod. They headed into the building and sat in their home room.

" I can't believe we are going to be sophomores next year." Harry offered as light conversation. Gamble nodded acknowledging the fact that Harry tried to break the early morning silence. He then began to unload a card deck and his year book on his desk

"You guys need to sign I ain't comin' back next year, since I'm a senior." He said and mixed the card deck.

"Stop lying, you most likely won't graduate." Marilynn snapped.

" Who pissed in your coffee?" The pale boy retorted.

" Life." Marilynn yawned and put her feet on her desk.

Harry chuckled. As he went through the pages he saw that a lot of girls had signed his year book.

"Impressed four-eyes." He gave a smirk to the younger teen. Harry blushed

"Well, yes. Do you actually know all of them?"

The pale boy counted on his fingers, "Only like sixty-five of the girls in there I know by name." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

" Oh pah-lease. You haven't even fucked a girl, yet alone do you know what a vagina looks like." Marilynn scoffed.

" Well I know they aren't supposed to be loose, like yours." He countered.

" Hey, fuck you. I don't fuck every guy I get with and I sure as hell don't take it up the ass, like you." She retorted leaning back in her chair. Harry watched them throw insults at each others faces. This was their morning ritual, and Harry loved seeing who would win.

"Neither do I." He glared at her and she glared back

"Bitch."

"Twat."

"Cunt"

"Fudgepacker"

"Cocksucker"

"Tranny."

"Cumdumpster."

"Quiff Monster."

" Manwhore."

"Slut."

"Tweaker."

Gamble's jaw dropped " You swore you would never speak of it again." His eyes were dark.

Marilynn smirked "On the streets you gotta know how to fight dirty."

"Hood Rat." He stuck out his tongue showing the butterfly piercing embedded in it.

"Your point?" She folded her arm.

He huffed and held his hand up "Talk to the hand, cause the face ain't listenin'"

" You are such a div-" she was cut off as the thin boy shoved the palm of his hand in her face.

"The face ain't listenin'." He repeated and turned toward Harry with a smile.

"Did you sign yet, four-eyes?" He asked their noses were touching which made Harry blush.

" Not really. I will sign after lunch. I haven't found room with all these girl names in the way." Harry chuckled.

" Don't worry, I got you covered." He turned to a page that had a big heart drawn on it.

"Sign in the middle, so that Mari wont have space." He suggested.

"Hey." She complained as she unpacked her year book and Harry's year books and gave one to her emo friend.

First and second period went by fast,followed by third and now came their favorite time of the day lunch. The trio decided to settle beneath the bleachers and eat their lunch there.

"So, Harry and Mari, what's going on in Pacifica?" Gamble was referring to the street they both lived on downtown.

"Nothing, it's been quiet. Since the cops raided the place last weekend. The drug dealers migrated more towards the other end, Galle Avenue." Harry reported.

" There is this party going on at the junkyard, my band is playing, so show your support."

The rest of school went by fairly quick, since the classes were only half an hour long, followed by a two hour lunch. The trio chatted for a few more moments, and then parted ways, so they could get ready for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: ** What you guys think? Let me know in a lovely Review, okay?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm back. And guess what? I just watched Snow White and the Huntsman! It was alright, I mainly watched it because of the bad queen. I am not fond of Kirsten Stewart and her acting skills, but she did give a good always looks like she needs to go the restroom, I am telling you this I don't know...

Anyway, Le deuxième chapitre est hors!

**Warning(s): ** Just the oc's...

Oh and the fact that I do not own Harry Potter, and the song...I don't own that either.

* * *

Chapter 2

Evening was a bad time to be out when you didn't know your way around, but Harry and Marilynn wandered these streets so many times that they knew them like the back their hands. He also knew that Mari, liked to Gamble although she was underage, but the others didn't seem to mind. She had really good luck with this game called "Dice." and "Black Jack." and they were now approaching the corner where she would make bank.

"Yo, Lynn we in one grand, you in to shoot some dice." The Hispanic man asked.

" Yeah, man I'm short on rent this month anyway." She grinned and dragged Harry with.

The man handed her the dice, and she began to shake them, before she rolled them she held her fist towards Harry's face. " Blow for good luck." She said.

Harry humored his friend although he knew she didn't need it and blew on them.

"Six." She called and tossed them.

There was a groan from the crowd as the dice landed on two three's. They handed her the money and split her wins with Harry.

" You are going to get caught one day by the cops." Harry mused.

"Yeah right, that will be the day they lock you in for prostitution." She replied sarcastically. Harry chuckled his green eyes were fixed on an orange glowing light in the distance.

" Gamble didn't say anything about a bonfire, did he?" Harry questioned

He watched as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Drunk idiots must've set a old car on fire, I swear this happens every fucking time." They entered the junkyard and saw a big crowd of teens dancing around a flaming car. Some girl and guys were topless with neon paint on them most likely drunk, on drugs, or both.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, ma babehs." Gamble staggered towards them.

Marilynn sneered "I swear drinking does not become you." She accepted his sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Harry, you look hot." He commented sobering up somewhat.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." When Harry was nervous his British accent came to the surface and showed itself in all its' tea drinking glory.

When Harry looked to his side where Mari once stood she was gone. He searched the crowd for her and grew a bit worried.

Gamble noticed this and rolled his eyes snaking his arm around Harry's waist.

" Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself."

Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Well I can't help but worry, you know what happened the last time."

" It's been over a year, she is fine. Oh before I forget I am dedicating a song to you." Gamble grinned as he saw a light pink blush creep on Harry's cheek.

"Alright." He smiled a shy smile.

He saw his friends smile grow wider, Harry was afraid Gambles face might split. He jumped on the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright you little shits listen to this fucking new song."

On cue his band started playing a tune mixed between rock and heavy metal. Gamble loved the stage so much. This was his true drug. Performing was his heroin, He was the type that loved spontaneity. He'd choose to jump when others waited to fall. He would do fight back when life threw it's punches at him. He could never sit still, some thought it was A.D.H.D., and they were right, for the most part that is. The world was his oysters and he didn't mind sharing the pearls with unsuspecting passerby's.

His voice was deep and sweet as he began to sing

_If you were the Mona Lisa You'd be hanging in the Louvre._

_Everyone would come to see you You'd be impossible to move._

_It seems to me is what you are a rare and priceless work of art._

_Stay behind your velvet rope _

_But I will not renounce all hope_

His blue eyes searched the crowd for Harry and when he found those hypnotic green eyes he smiled and sang it to him.

_And I'm right by your side Like a thief in the night _

_I stand in front of a masterpiece _

_And I can't tell you why It hurts so much To be in love with the masterpiece _

_'Cause after all Nothing's indestructible_

Harry felt the raw emotion he poured into the song Harry loved so much. It was by Madonna, and that song was his favorite, because when he heard it he thought of him.

Harry walked slowly toward the stage in a trance as he moved his lips to the song.

_From the moment I first saw you All the darkness turned to light_

_An impressionistic painting Tiny particles of light _

_It seem to me is what you're like The "look but please don't touch me" type _

_And honestly it can't be fun To always be the chosen one._

He fell to his knees singing the words into the microphone and not taking his eyes off of Harry's as he drew close. He smirked when he same him quietly sing along. That boy had been the thing that haunted his desires almost two years now. His sophomore year is when he took notice of him. Harry was in middle school with Mari still at the time, but that angelic like face was burned into his memory forever. Now with him being seventeen and Harry fifteen the time was right to declare his love to the younger boy. It was now or never.

_And I'm right by your side _

_Like a thief in the night I stand in front of a masterpiece_

_And I can't tell you why It hurts so much To be in love with a masterpiece _

_'Cause after all Nothing's indestructible_

Harry only knew Gamble to be a total ladies man, with his sexy blue eyes and rebellious and bad boy attitude, he was almost every girls and guys wet dream. His soft lily white skin was beautiful. His olive shaped faces was graced by sharp masculine features and high cheek bones. When he stood there and smiled his rebellious smile he made Harry's heart skip a few beats. He first got to talk to him when Marilynn introduced the two.

And from then on it was like he knew everything about Harry. Harry felt completely vulnerable around that boy.

_Nothing's indestructible _

_Nothing's indestructible _

_Nothing's indestructible _

_And I'm right by your side Like a thief in the night _

_I stand in front of a masterpiece_

_And I can't tell you why It hurts so much _

_To be in love with a masterpiece_

Harry was at the foot of the stage looking up at his friend.

He reached out his hand and Harry gladly took it as he was pulled up on stage and they were the center of attention.

The crowd was silent erupting in cheers and chants.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!."

Harry looked at the crowd and blushed his face was red. But soon he was overrun by calmness as Gamble gently turned Harry's face towards him

_And I'm right by your side Like a thief in the night_

_I stand in front of a masterpiece _

_And I can't tell you why It hurts so much _

_To be in love with a masterpiece_

_'Cause after all Nothing's indestructible _

_'Cause after all Nothing's indestructible._

He let the mic fall to the ground which let out a high pitched shriek. But it didn't matter His arms wrapped around the black haired boys waist and he kissed him deeply. Harry's senses were drowned instantly.

"FREEZE!" The loud whales of sirens flooded the junkyard. The cops. They were busted.

The young teenagers scattered like cockroaches afraid of being caught and brought to their parents to receive punishment. Gamble broke the kiss and grabbed Harry.

"Let's go."

"Wait Mari." Harry's senses were still a bit clouded

"She can take care of herself. Come with me, Harry." He answered.

Their eyes met again. Harry could just drown in his pools of icy blue eyes.

He gave a nod and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Tsk, Tsk. Gamble you can't leave friends behind, it's rude. Anyway this ends the second Chapter. The third chapter might contain smut oh and said third chapter will be posted tomorrow... Reviews are always welcomed. Sorry, that I am not as talkative. It's my first time.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So the third chapter is here! Yay! Anyway I hope that everything has been good so far. And you will wait patiently for the fourth Chapter.

**Warning(s):** Oc's, and a dash of sexy smut...The warnings will increase the more I write.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry hand never seen where the lived until today. The house was three stories high, with a nice view of the city.

" It's really nice." Harry commented

Gamble shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really pay attention to it a golden cage is a golden cage no matter how you look at it." He answered unlocking the doors. He flipped the switch and soon the entrance way was drowned in light. From the back Harry could hear the clicking of dog paws coming near. In front of him stood a Welsh Corgi. It wagged it's stumpy tail and stood on its hind legs.

" Coco Puff. You silly girl." Harry heard a squeaky voice emanate from Gambles throat he watched as he picked her up and let her kiss his cheek.

" You have a way with dogs too." Harry teased him.

The boy laughed, " Yeah she keeps me company while my mom is away." He answered and set the dog down. There was a awkward silence between them Gamble cleared his throat and decided to whistle.

" Has Marilynn ever been to your house?" Harry inquired.

"No, you are the first guest I've had in a long time." He replied.

Another awkward silence. " You want to go to my room, it's pretty late." Gamble offered pointing towards the stairs. Harry nodded feeling a bit tired himself. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs. The hallway was wide and housed three doors.

" I have the master bedroom on the second floor. There are two bathrooms, and a study filled with books in case you get bored." He began and opened the door to his room. It was spacious and really clean to Harry's surprise. On the far end was the king sized bed. On another wall hung a plasma TV. A couch and coffee table were placed by it. Posters were plastered on the red and white walls and his guitars and skateboards lined the entire wall.

"Nice." Harry mused.

"Thank you." Gamble took a seat on his bed and started to take off his shirt. Harry blushed as he saw the boys toned upper body.

"Oh I almost forgot. Where do you want to sleep, pull our sofa, or comfy bed?" Harry was shy and didn't answer right away. "Would it be alright if we shared a bed?" The young teen asked with a blush on his face. Gamble smiled warmly.

"Sure." Harry stepped closer and eased his weight on the bed. Gamble was merely inches away from him and their hands were touching. There was this awkward silence again.

" I don't know, I never had a sleepove-"

" Can I kiss you again, Harry?" the blue eyed boy asked sweetly. Harry's face was hot from the blush forming.

" Yes." He nodded and leaned toward the older teen. Their lips met in a shy kiss.

He moaned when he felt gentle kisses being pressed along the side of his neck. This was Harry's first time experiencing such pleasure through his entire body.

Gentle touches traced across Harry's flesh, as the boy removed his shirt.

Harry moaned when he felt Gamble grinding their forming erections together.

"Gamble." Harry moaned as he buried his face in his lover's neck

" It's Konstantin, my real name." He chuckled as he grazed over Harry's nipple.

Harry moaned again and arched into the boys touch. "Konstantin..." Harry whimpered.

As the black haired boy undid his pants and pulled them off and discarded them in the pile of forgotten items. He took Harry's hard member in his hand and began to stroke it slowly.

" I have to tell you something," Konstantin pulled away and hovered over the boy spread out before him. Harry let out a needy whimper as the hands that had been pleasuring him were removed. He grinned, before leaning down and stealing his lips in a heated kiss. Harry moaned and melted under his lovers touch. "I love you, Harry" he breathed against his mouth. Harry was shocked and didn't know what to say and for a split moment the pleasure was gone and substituted by sharp pain as he let one finger into Harry.

"Relax, babe." He cooed and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax as he entered another finger.

" It's going to be okay." reassuring words from his lover as he slowly worked his fingers and stretched the boy.

" Yes. " Harry moaned as Gamble struck his prostate repeatedly.

Harry looked so sexy right now, his green eyes glazed over with lust hickeys on his neck and chest. He had finally made the boy his, and he was happy. He captured his beloved's delectable lips in another kiss as he removed his fingers. Just to be greeted by a whimper and a needy whine.

"Don't stop now." Harry begged as he tried to control his breathing.

" Don't worry I wont." He assured the teen as he reached in his draw for lube. Harry saw it and smacked it out of Konstantin's hand. He was mildly surprised.

"Lie down." Harry instructed in a husky tone.

Konstantin leaned back against the headboard, as Harry removed the boxers. Slowly he licked a fiery path up his cock, before nipping lightly on the tip of it, then swallowing half of it down his throat. Both of Harry's small hands wrapped around the hard shaft and he sucked with alternating pressure on the head. He couldn't help but moan at the amazing feel of the action and the way Harry worked his tongue like a pro. Harry swallowed the majority of him, as one of his hands drifted lower and began to fondle Konstantin's balls. Fuck that boy had talent.

" Wait," He said as he felt a familiar feeling coiling in the bottom of his stomach. Harry slowly pulled away. They switched positions and now they were back to where Konstantin left off. He entered Harry slowly letting him adjust and when he gave a nod of approval he slammed into his warm tight hole. He rocked back and forth gently, and the began to thrust in deeper and harder. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist to drive him in deeper. Konstantin let out a low groan and sought Harry's lips again. He then grabbed Harry's neglected region and began to stroke it in the same rhythm of his thrust.

"Konstantin," Harry moaned, his lover groaned in response and continued to slam into the smaller body over and over,hitting against the boy's prostate as much as possible.

"Ah, Konstantin. " Harry moaned again. He loved the way Harry called out his name in total euphoria. His pace became quicker and more minimalistic

" I'm gonna..." Harry panted and looked into his blue eyes that were filled with lust and love. His hole tightened around Konstantin's cock, as Harry came with a loud cry and pulled his lover over the edge with him. He collapsed on the boy before pulling out and rolling over to the side. Harry moved closer to him feeling the pain and pleasure in his lower back.

" I love you too," Harry whispered.

And for the first time Harry saw Gamble's true smile.

Harry woke up and groaned as he felt the painful tingle in his lower back, which made him recall the events from last night. He smiled as he felt Konstantin's lips place feathery kiss down his neck and shoulder. He turned toward Konstantin with a shy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"Around eight. I have to get ready for graduation, do you want to be officially invited?" He asked.

Harry nodded as he got up "Yeah we just need to get Marilynn."

"Alright I'll call her." The black haired boy got up and slipped into his pants and left the bedroom.

Harry went into the bathroom and took a shower, once he was dressed in some clothes he decided to borrow from his now called boyfriend. He decided on a back t-shirt and normal jeans that had holes purposely torn in them. As he waited for Konstantin to return.

"Hey, let's go." He urged as he grabbed Harry's hand and headed toward the garage. He opened the garage door the engine of the black Peugeot roared as he pushed down on the clutch an shifted gears.

" So what did Marilynn say, is she coming?" Harry asked as the sped down the highway.

"Yeah, she said she'll meet us there." He answered.

A few minutes later they were at the school parking lot where he watched as Gamble put on the red robe and hat to match

" This feels wrong." He commented as they made their way to the football field where the chairs for students and graduates were placed. They walked toward the parking lot again where they saw Marilynn leaning against the car. She wore a black and white checkered mini skirt knee high chucks and black t-shirt with a v- cut.

"Where were you?" Harry asked worried.

Her eyes seemed distant as she saw them approach. "Th social worker came by and gave me this letter." She handed Harry the envelope. As Harry took it it was heavier than a regular letter. The trio got in the car and drove to the Arctic Circle there favorite hang out spot. That place made the best shakes.

" So what happened after the cops showed up." Gamble was making conversation. Harry flt guilty for leaving her, but she wore a smile nonetheless.

"Nothing, really. We had to leave, a few were arrested, I met some other friends, and talked to them, then I went home. What about you guys?" Marilynn spooned the thick blueberry shake into her mouth

"Well," Gamble began with a smile on his face, " Harry stayed the night with me." He wrapped his arm around Harry. His green eyes were apologetic as her saw Marilynn's expression change.

"Oh." Was her reply and she didn't say anything to that.

"Are you upset." Harry asked

"No, I'm not. I'm happy for you two." her smile was pleasant one.

Harry sighed in relief and fidgeted with the letter.

"Go on open it." Marilynn urged

He was hesitant til, but eventually opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_My name is Alubus Dumbledore and I am was a friend of your parents. Your Godfather, Sirius Black and I have been searching everywhere for you, for the past two years. The social worker that takes care of you was so kind as to respond to our missing person ad that we posted online. That's how we found where you were. I have included some pictures of your Godfather and myself. A ticket for you to come to London is also included. Once you are here we will discuss everything else. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Dumbledore._

Harry was shocked, he hadn't known that people were looking for him. He knew that his aunt and uncle wouldn't look for him. But Harry wasn't even aware of the fact that he had a Godfather. So many questions were in his head. He pulled out the pictures as Marilynn grabbed the letter and read it to Gamble. Dumbledore had long white hair and a beard to match. His face was a shade darker than Harry's and his face were full of wrinkles, but his eyes were wise and warm. He then looked at his Godfather who had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders gray eyes and a mischievous smile. Harry was happy at the fact that even though he had been gone the last two years someone cared enough to look for him.

"So when do you fly out?" Konstantin wore a frown.

Harry looked at the ticket " Tomorrow morning." Harry was sad as well.

" You have to write us." He spoke.

"Of course. Marilynn is my best friend and you are..." He paused for a moment and searched in Konstantin's blue eyes for an answer

" Your boyfriend." He kissed Harry's forehead.

"Now, now you two, save that for later." Marilynn spoke pulling the two apart.

The trio spend the rest of the day together fooling around in the park, having an amazing dinner, and taking pictures and making memories like it was their last day one Earth. But now it was six and the morning and the trio drove in silence to the airport. Once they brought him to the right gate Marilynn broke into tears as she hugged him.

"Right me you asshole and come back." She spoke between sobs.

Now it was Konstantin's turn. " I'll give you my new address as soon as I arrive at the university get settled in." He said as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"Are you sure you want to have a long distance relationship?" Harry chuckled fighting back the tears.

"Fuck yes, I do." He smiled and kissed his lips.

They waved good bye as Harry boarded his flight and got comfortable in first class. He was nervous, happy, and sad all at once. But it was time to face his past and make it part of his future.

* * *

**A/N: **I kind of cried at the end I admit, because I have been in a similar situation before. Well needless to say saying Goodbye is always difficult, but saying hello is the easiest. Anyway you know what to do...Review, or if you want to offer some suggestion or have a request you can PM me.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is the fourth Chapter :). I have an amazing Beta who edited for me. She also has a profile here and great stories. Her name is xXLadyRainbowXx check out her amazing stories! Also please Review and Read. I want to know what you guys think :D.

* * *

Chapter 4

The seatbelt sign flashed on as the plane prepared for landing. Harry swallowed and fastened the belt around his waist. The plane had been in flight for twelve hours, and in that time he had not slept a wink. He had, instead, spent his time watching movies and chatting with the elderly lady sitting next to him. Now the jet lag was setting in, fatigue coming along with it.

The landing was a bit rough and all of the passengers were glad to finally be able to leave the plane. With his bag in his hands, Harry scanned the crowd for his godfather or Dumbledore. After searching for about fifteen minutes, he found a sign with his name on it. His eyes moved up to look at the man who held it. Amongst the rest of the crowd, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He stood at least a full head taller than the others, leaving Harry wondering how he had not spotted him sooner. On top of that, he was much wider than a typical man. Every part of him was practically gigantic, truly abnormal. An unruly tangle of black hair covered his face and spilled over the top of his head. Beady black eyes were set above his plump, cheery cheeks.

"Mr. Potter?" he questioned, noticing the boy looking at him with thinly veiled curiosity.

"Yes. And you are?" Harry held out his hand, which the man took promptly and shook with a firm grip.

"I'm Hagrid, your driver. I take care of the animals that live in the manor," he responded enthusiastically. His mouth pulled into a smile that was apparent even through the thickness of his beard.

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid," Harry said, smiling back. Quickly, he followed Hagrid to a small black car. They loaded in his luggage, and started the engine.

Harry looked back at the airport longingly, wishing he was with his friends and wondering what they were up to at this moment. He stepped into the car slowly and let the scenery flood his vision. Steadily, the landscape switched from huge metal buildings to cozy houses and shops, and then just an expanse of forest. Far out in this forest lay their destination.

A dirt road wound up a small hill, twisting and bending to reveal the largest manor Harry had ever seen. It unfolded like a beautiful movie scene before him. Green pastures spread to the edge of the forest; a number of horses galloped across them gracefully. Foliage dotted the yard, creating a beautiful pattern across the grass. Harry looked at the scene, disbelieving. It was truly a lovely estate.

Several dogs roamed around, watching the car pull up and trotting alongside it. As it came to a halt, they began to bark and yelp happily. Hagrid got out and gave an affectionate pat to each before he turned to open Harry's door.

He stepped out and was taken aback by the fresh scent of the air that teased his nostrils and the vibrant hues that flooded his vision. It was as though his senses were heightened; every smell, sound, feeling much more acute than they had been before. It was all so foreign to him.

"Harry," a gentle voice called from behind him. He turned around to see an elderly man with a white beard and a warm smile. His eyes looked wise, all knowing somehow; Harry found himself staring into their infinite knowledge with wonderment and slight confusion. Without the man telling him, Harry knew that this must be Dumbledore.

"Sirius is inside, won't you come in," he said. His voice was gruff, gentle, but cracked. He gestured with his hand for Harry to follow him, which he did cautiously. Although he knew they didn't mean any harm, there was still a certain tension in the air. For Harry, it was almost too good to be true. His life had been hard so far, and running away at such a young age had left him with a nagging distrust of people in general. Now suddenly he had a rich godfather and a beautiful manor in front of him. He didn't want to get his hopes up; there was no way this was really happening to him. And yet, there he was, stepping through the entrance and gazing in awe at the extravagant room before him.

It was a simple sort of elegance. A chandelier hung overhead on a blindingly spotless ceiling while the floor reflected it's magnificence in its white marble tiles. Two sets of stairs curved delicately, creating a perfectly symmetrical semi-circle that lead to the second floor of the house. A gorgeous marble statue sat in between the two staircases, setting off the room with its incredible presence. It was so open, so beautiful, so ridiculously perfect.

Footsteps echoed through the room, gradually coming close, getting louder. A tall man came into view and as he walked forward, Harry felt a strange sense of calm come over him. The doubts that he previously had were gone in that moment. He was odd, this man. Like Hagrid, he had unkempt black hair, but he was lanky, not nearly as intimidating as the giant he had met earlier, comforting even. _This must be Sirius, _Harry thought to himself.

"Harry," he said warmly. "You look just like your father." His lips curled back in a welcoming smile.

Harry tried his hardest not to return the expression, but it was contagious and soon he was grinning right along with him. "Thanks," he said. It was simple, but it was all he could think to say.

"Come with me, five o'clock tea will be served soon," Sirius said, motioning for Harry to follow him into the dining area.

Several butlers and nannies greeted him with a, "Good evening, Mr. Potter." One nanny curtsied toward Harry.

At this, he nodded and chuckled, "Please, call me Harry." He was not used to such formalities.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she responded. Her legs bent in a small bow and moved out of view as she exited the room.

As soon as Sirius was seated at the head of the table, a butler pulled out a seat for Harry and waited for the boy to take his seat. Harry eased himself on the crimson cushion and fiddled nervously with his hands in his lap. Sirius poured his and Harry's tea and then placed a few pastries near the boy so he could pick what he wanted. The scene seemed oddly familiar to him and he was reminded of Marilynn and the taste of peppermint tea with milk and honey. He fondly recalled the days when they would just sit together, nothing need be said or done; they just cuddled close together and absorbed each other. He smiled inwardly and took a sip from his cup. He grabbed at a pastry and took a small bite. The taste exploded in his mouth; it was heavenly, like an angel's tear drops.

It was silent save for the occasional ting of a dish, but Harry did not mind. Better for it to be completely quiet than to have to engage in an awkward conversation. Unfortunately for him, one was about to start anyways.

"Harry, I want to apologize to you. I didn't know you had been missing for-"

"It's alright. No one knew, and those who did, didn't really care," Harry interrupted. He lifted the china teacup to his lips and took another sip.

Sirius sighed, unsure of what he should say. He had imagined it differently. Perhaps this conversation should be held off until they were more comfortable with one another. Sirius had not been there for any of his life and, though it pained him to say it, it was entirely possible that their relationship was not ready for this kind of tense conversation. It was hard for him to imagine what Harry had been through, being alone for four years. That was tough to endure. He felt the need to explain why he hadn't been there with him.

"You know, I thought for the first two years you were with your aunt and uncle," he began as he looked at Harry with a smile. "I sent them money for you so you could have everything you would ever need. Of course I wanted you to spend all of the holidays with me, but they told me that you didn't want to see me." He paused to sigh heavily and put an ordeuvre in his mouth.

He swallowed, cleared his throat and continued, "I found it strange and visited to investigate the situation and hopefully bring you here for the holidays, but you were not with them."

"What did you do then?" Harry asked with curious eyes.

"Of course I took the right procedures and sued them. They are paying me every last cent back; although that's beside the point. Ever since your aunt and uncle were taken care of I've been looking for you. Albus was kind enough to help me in my search. We of course started where you, Lily, and James were last sighted, in America. After sending out photos to several organizations across America, we got an answer from a nurse. She told us about your stay in the hospital and how you disappeared on the day of your release. She also said that your aunt and uncle never showed up to come get you."

"Figures," Harry commented dryly.

Sirius chuckled bitterly and continued, "she didn't have any more information, but we guessed that from there that you couldn't have strayed far. We contacted social workers, orphanages, anything to find you. Then, after another year passed, Mr. Wright contacted us and that's how we found you," he finished and shrugged.

Harry nodded with a sad smile on his face, and replied, "maybe I ran away because I didn't want anyone to find me."

"Harry, why?"

"I hate being in this country, although it is beautiful," Harry's voice was even. " There are too many memories here," Harry added with a sigh.

Sirius raised a brow in interest. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "Memories of your parents?" he prodded.

Harry shut his eyes and savored the flavor in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about this. "May I use the telephone?" he asked, leaving his Godfather's question unanswered.

Sirius frowned. Harry was shutting him out. Though he was curious, he could not push him to talk without causing a tension between them. He would have to wait until Harry was ready to talk about it. "Of course, you may call whoever you want to after dinner is served."

Harry smiled and responded with a simple, "thank you."

Dinner passed comfortably, Sirius backing off and only talking about comfortable topics with Harry. Soon after, Harry retreated to his room and sunk into an unfamiliar bed. His bed. He dialed Konstatin's number from memory and waited impatiently to hear his lover's voice in his ear.

"Hello?" he yawned into the phone.

"Hey, Konstantin," Harry smiled.

"Hey, Harry," he said, recognizing the voice immediately. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, how are you?" Harry answered.

"Tired. And I miss you," he yawned into the phone again. "I'm leaving for Hollywood in two days," he added. Harry could hear him walking around and opening the fridge.

"I miss you too," Harry replied as he looked around his room. "I wish that I could see you… or that you were here with me."

He sighed into the phone and said sympathetically, "I know, babe. But you need this," he paused for a second, then added, "if you get a computer we can video chat."

"I would like that," Harry sighed. It would be nice to get to see him, even if it was only on a computer screen.

They talked for a while about small things: how England was, whether he liked it there, the people there. Harry laughed at the false stereotypes Konstantin had. An hour passed before they finally said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. Immediately after, he dialed Marilynn.

" Hell-."

"Hi," he interrupted. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh, hey Harry. What's up? Did you have a good landing?" she asked. Her tone of voice was odd. The background was noisy and Harry could distinctly hear other people talking.

"Are you outside or something?" Harry asked.

_"Marilynn__ get your fucking ass over he__r__e__, and __hang up that motherfuckin phone!__"_

_"Yo__, shut the fuc__k up, my friend is on the phone!__" _Harry heard her yell in reply to the other person.

"Harry," she said, turning the conversation back to them, "can you call me back, or I'll call you sometime? It isn't the best time."

Harry frowned. "Erm… alright, when should I call back, then?" he asked.

"Idon'tknowgottagobye." The phone went dead and Harry sat on the bed dumbstruck. There were so many questions running through his mind, but he didn't have the energy to riddle everything out. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do now was take a shower and get to bed. He stepped into the shower and sighed, letting the water coast over him and wash everything away. He flopped down on the bed and let the warm blankets envelop him. Quickly, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his friends, seeing them under his closed lids.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading 5th chapter will be on its' way soon!


End file.
